L'allergie d'Isshi
by Yakigane
Summary: Kagrra, // IsshixNao // Le printemps est arrivé. Les allergies refont surface...


_**Auteur : **Yakigane__**  
Titre : **L'allergie d'Isshi**  
Avertissements : **Mignon ? Allergie au pollen xD**  
Genre : **Mignon xD ! Un peu débile aussi.  
**Base/Pairing : **Kagrra, / IsshixNao (pas la peine de vous le cacher, c'est écrit dès les premières lignes)**  
Disclaimer : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos.  
**Note : **Je voulais faire un truc un peu débile mais c'est foiré pour le coup x) Je suis pas doué pour faire des trucs bêtes on dirait =p (en tout cas si c'est toute seule)  
_

* * *

  
_**L'allergie d'Isshi**_

"Isshi, lève-toi.  
- Mmmh...  
- Isshi, arrête de faire le gosse, il faut qu'on aille au studio.  
- MmmmmaaaTCHA !"

Nao fit quelques pas en arrière. Cette fois, le chanteur était assis sur le lit, un mouchoir à la main, l'air endormi. Et éternua une seconde fois. Nao soupira, puis sortit de la chambre pour aller ouvrir la baie vitrée du salon. Ha oui, le printemps était bel et bien arrivé. Isshi avait tendance à le sentir avant tout le monde, commençant à hiberner. Les symptômes, le bassiste les connaissait par coeur. Ils apparaissaient petit à petit : chaque jour, il mettait un peu plus de temps à se lever. Et de moins en moins de temps à se coucher. Puis il avait de la fièvre après des journées pas si longues que ça. Et puis il éternuait. La prochaine étape, c'était l'extinction de voix. Et comme tous les ans, Isshi allait attendre ce moment-là pour aller voir un médecin. Après huit ans de vie commune, Nao pouvait prédire avec précision le jour où cela arriverait, et s'arrangeait toujours pour prévenir Izumi, qui donnait 'miraculeusement' quelques jours de repos au chanteur. De toute façon, un chanteur qui ne pouvait pas chanter, ça ne servait pas à grand chose, et puis lui préférait le savoir au chaud dans le lit plutôt que de le voir utiliser sa voix sans arriver à quoi que ce soit.

"C'est bon, reste dormir, je vais appeler Izumi.  
- Mais..."

Il ne continua pas. Sa voix était éraillée. 'Comme d'habitude', s'était dit le bassiste en soupirant, sortant de la chambre pour appeler le leader du groupe, avant de revenir dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Ils auraient du avoir une répétition ce jour-là, mais sans chanteur et sans bassiste parce que lui devait aller faire un peu de promo chez ESP, les choses se corsaient... Il fixa le chanteur pendant quelques minutes, assis en tailleur sur le bout du lit, l'observant essayer de se traîner vingt centimètres plus loin, au bas du lit.

"N'essaye même pas, tu restes au lit.  
- Mais Naoran...  
- Pas de mais ou je ne m'occupe pas de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri."

Isshi avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui pendant cette période là, ou peut-être seulement que Nao ne s'occupe de lui, du moins tant qu'il était là.

"Et si tu te réveilles penses à appeler le médecin."

Mais il s'était déjà rendormi, avant même d'avoir pu sortir un bras du lit, et donc de pouvoir entendre le conseil du bassiste. Ce dernier soupira, puis se leva, et prit la direction de la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger pour le midi, sachant parfaitement que le chanteur, dans cet état, était à peine capable de tenir debout. Il laissa un mot, puis nourrit le chat, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"J'y vais," murmura-t-il aux deux occupants de l'appartements, dont l'un surtout préoccupé par sa gamelle et le second déjà plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

x-x-x

Lorsqu'il rentra, dans l'après-midi, il trouva face à sa porte un homme qui sonnait, l'air un peu désespéré, et lui sourit, indiquant qu'Isshi avait du se rendormir après l'avoir appelé. Il ouvrit, et fit entrer le médecin le premier, pour ensuite le mener jusqu'à la chambre où, effectivement, le blond dormait comme un bébé, enfoui sous les couvertures, avec un air que Nao trouvait absolument adorable. Il le réveilla, de manière un peu moins tendre qu'à l'ordinaire, mais nécessaire pour le soigner. Le bassiste resta assis en tailleur sur le lit le temps de voir son aimé se faire ausculter, connaissant déjà la réponse; seulement l'ordonnance, il ne pouvait pas la faire lui-même. Il prit le papier que lui tendit le médecin, et se releva une fois celui-ci parti. Il déposa le papier sur la table de nuit, puis s'assit à cheval sur le ventre du malade, et se pencha vers lui, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, le réveiller à sa façon, peut-être se faire pardonner aussi son retour un peu brusque et son départ imminent pour la phramacie en bas de l'immeuble voisin. Le chanteur glissa une main dans ses cheveux, lui adressa un sourire endormi, et captura à son tour les lèvres de Nao, un peu lent et fatigué par son allergie et son rhume. Presque aussitôt, il referma les yeux et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, déjà rendormi. L'autre lui adressa un regard attendri, puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se relever, et de repartir faire un tour à la pharmacie. Les prochains jours allaient être un véritable enfer.

Chaque après-midi, le chanteur se réveillait brusquement, et essayait de se lever, pour se retrouver par terre au bout de cinq mètres, soit juste devant la porte de la cuisine où Nao préparait le déjeuner, depuis longtemps capable de prévoir vers quelle heure il se réveillerait, heure parfois rappelée par le bruit qui émanait soudainement de la chambre, du aux efforts d'un Isshi affaibli qui refusait d'admettre qu'il aurait largement préféré un déjeuner au lit devant un anime. La porte s'ouvrait à tous les coups devant un bassiste désespéré de voir la manière d'agir de son amant malgré son état. Et chaque fois il le ramassait pour l'installer à la table. Pas cette fois-là. Cette fois, il l'avait ramené dans le lit, l'avait recouvert d'une couverture, puis était reparti dans la cuisine, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau chargé des plats préférés du chanteur, avec, sans qu'il le sache - il ne l'avais jamais su, d'ailleurs- quelques médicaments glissés, pilés dans les aliments. La raison ? Les plaintes du chanteur qui, sur son blog, alarmait ses fans alors qu'il ne s'agissait de presque rien, et qui pouvait guérir beaucoup plus vite s'il pensait à se soigner et prendre ses médicaments dès le début. Lui qui se plaignait toujours de ne pas pouvoir aller voir les cerisiers fleurir... Il en fut de même pour les trois jours suivants, sous les plaintes d'un Isshi qui voulait bouger, sortir, et passer la nuit à regarder des films, et régulièrement envoyé promener par un Nao qui lui assurait que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il guérirait.

Et effectivement, au matin du quatrième jour, après avoir scrupuleusement observé les règles que lui avait imposé le bassiste, Isshi se réveilla, en pleine forme, débarrassé de son rhume comme de son allergie... Mais seul. Le côté droit du lit était vide, et seul le chat qui miaulait derrière la porte faisait encore du bruit. Il se leva, caressa le félin et le nourrit, n'apercevant qu'au dernier moment le mot déposé sur la table.

_'Je suis parti faire quelques courses, je serais de retour pour te préparer le déjeuner !  
__A tout à l'heure.  
Nao.'_

Il alla s'installer dans le canapé du salon, puis alluma la télévision, choisissant une chaine qui ne diffusait que des animes. Sa maladie lui avait permis de suivre de nouvelles séries dont il ne voulais pas rater les épisodes. Il fut tellement hypnotisé par les programmes qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, et encore moins moins la porte d'entrée souvenir, surtout pas la voix basse et douce qui saluait le félin. Il ne sentit ni ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce que des bras se glissent sur son torse. Il releva alors la tête, accueillant d'un sourire et d'un baiser l'arrivant, qui se dégagea rapidement pour faire le tour du canapé et attraper le chanteur par la main, comme un enfant qui veut à tout prix emmener quelqu'un quelque part.

"Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut absolument que je te montre !" miaula-t-il, ajoutant au côté enfantin de l'image.

Attendri, il se laissa tirer jusqu'à la chambre, où le laissa quelques instants le bassiste...

"Habille-toi pour sortir, je reviens !"

...Qui disparut dans la cuisine. Il obéit, rejoint plus tôt qu'il ne se l'était imaginé par un Nao visiblement surexcité. Dès qu'il fut prêt, l'autre l'attrapa de nouveau par la main, l'entraîna hors de l'appartement qu'il prit soin de fermer correctement, puis en bas de l'immebule, et jusque dans sa voiture.

"Naoran..." put enfin souffler le chanteur. "Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
- Non ! Tu verras quand on sera arrivés."

Son ton était définitif, bien qu'enjoué, et n'appelait aucune autre question. Mais il avait confiance; en pratiquement dix ans jamais il n'avait eu tort d'avoir confiance en lui, alors une fois de plus... La voiture se gara à l'orée d'un parc, et Nao sortit du coffre ce qu'il était allé chercher avant de s'en aller, le tout emballé dans un tissu de couleur vive. Il commençait à avoir une idée de ce qui se passait et ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire d'enfant du bassiste, mais n'était sûr de rien, et le laissa l'entraîner en courant dans le jardin public. Il comprit en voyant les pétales de cerisier. Hanami n'était pas encore terminé, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait l'occasion d'y assister. Il ne vit même pas son amant installer la nappe et le repas qu'il s'était échiné à préparer un peu plus tôt, trop pris par les bourgeons qui s'ouvraient. Nao le regarda faire un moment, puis lui pris doucement la main, le faisant réagir, pour qu'il s'asseoit à ses côtés. En échange, il reçut la plus longue et la plus tendre étreinte qu'il n'avait jamais connue, agrémentée de quelques larmes de joie, auxquelles il ne s'était absolument pas attendues. Il caressa doucement le dos du chanteur, cherchant à calmer les tremblements dont il était pris. Il essuya les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues, et lui releva légèrement la tête.

"T'es en train de tout louper, idiot.  
- Merci, Nao..."

L'après-midi sembla comme un rêve, pour le premier car il pouvait enfin profiter de la fête des fleurs, le second parce qu'il voyait son amant heureux. Il s'agissait d'une chose assez unique pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et ils passèrent tant de temps à regarder les fleurs qu'ils ne rentrèrent qu'à la nuit tomber, pour se coucher pratiquement aussitôt, sous la voix endormie du chanteur.

"Merci Naoran... Grâce à toi j'ai passé la plus belle après-midi de ma vie."

Il reçut pour toute réponse un sourire qui s'endormit tout contre lui. Il sourit à son tour, puis ferma les yeux, et se laissa porter par les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Isshi se réveilla le premier, admirant le visage serein de l'endormi entre ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se leva, pour aller préparer le café et le petit-déjeuner, puis revint dans la chambre, glissant sa main dans les cheveux du bassiste, murmurant à son oreille pour le réveiller doucement.

"Naoran, lève toi.  
- Mmmh...  
- Naoran, arrête de faire l'enfant, on est censé aller répéter pour la tournée.  
- MmmmmaaaTCHA !"

Isshi fit quelques pas en arrière, puis soupira. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt. Parce que comme à chaque fois, c'était au tour du bassiste de tomber malade.


End file.
